


Captain America Comfort Sex

by Agamotto



Category: Captain America (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agamotto/pseuds/Agamotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the Super Hero Civil War (in Civil War Epilogue/Captain America vol. 5, no. 25), Steve Rogers was assassinated. Slightly recapped in this fic, in the final battle of Secret Invasion (Secret Invasion 6), Thor meets the new Captain America, Bucky Barnes. They have a brief showdown that leads to comfort sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America Comfort Sex

  
[ ](http://i1016.photobucket.com/albums/af285/strangexloki/ThorxBucky01_zps70b3c1da.png) [](http://i1016.photobucket.com/albums/af285/strangexloki/ThorxBucky02_zps2cf4c607.png)

Brilliant, deadly lightning shot through the air, and a sonic boom followed soon after. Thor landed and struck his hammer to the ground, causing a quake that could be felt in San Francisco. The time had come to defeat the invading Skrull. His eyes, alight with power, shone a deadly blue.

And yet, it was not the Skrull that gave him pause. 

"Who are you supposed to be?" Thor demanded. He towered over the shorter mortal.

"Who do I look like?" the man said in a deep, steady voice. He was brave to challenge a god—brave and incredibly foolish.

"You wear the uniform of Captain America, a true friend of mine, the greatest Avenger, but you are not he."

"Weren't you dead?" he said. It must have seemed an awkward answer to others, but the man faced the Thunder God without faltering. Thor nodded in approval, understanding the meaning in this man's heart. Steve Rogers was dead, and this young man would not stand for any desecration of the proud name of Captain America.

As the battle raged on, he found himself gravitating towards Captain America. They fought side-by-side more seamlessly than expected, doing the most damage with the least amount of effort with unspoken strategy. 

It was truly an end to an era. Steven Rogers was dead, and the blame rested squarely on Anthony Stark's shoulders. But amidst all this tragedy, Thor had found a new friend.

* * *

I hear the whirring of Thor's hammer, an almost peaceful sound that reminds me of a winter breeze. It's just as well that I left the safehouse where the New Avengers were regrouping. I want to meet the God of Thunder alone. His armor and weight cause the ground to tremble.

He stands so close to me that I'm forced to tip my head back to look him in the eyes. They're almost the same shade of blue as Steve's, but there's a brightness behind them that marks him as a god. I don't let any of that intimidate me. I heard too much propaganda in my youth about the Aryan race for that.

"I would have words with you, Captain America," Thor says. 

"I know. There's a place nearby where we can talk in private." I turn without waiting for his consent. Quite honestly, my neck is already starting to feel strained.

In my mind, I can still see Steve here, unconscious and bleeding out after refusing to arrest unregistered super heroes. The outcome of the Civil War might have been very different if SHIELD hadn't attacked him at that moment. I tracked Steve here. I should have followed up and joined his resistance. It might have made all the difference. 

I tear my eyes from the bloodstains and turn to face the God of Thunder, who is again doing that manly, "in your face" thing. I let him speak first since he's the one who wanted to meet.

"I ask you again as I did on the battlefield: Who are you?" I know exactly what he's talking about. 

I originally stole the disc-shaped, vibranium shield given to Captain America by FDR because I didn't want anyone else to have it. Without it, there could be no Captain America. A fake shield would mean a fake Captain America. I hadn't expected Steve to trust Tony with his final wishes, and somehow that resulted in Tony appointing me Captain America. But I was an unregistered super hero so I was technically an enemy of the state. So what did that make me? An unsanctioned Captain America and therefore a fake as well?

In my mind and heart, there is only one Captain America, and that is Steve Rogers. The moment I met Thor, I could tell that he felt the same way. Who am I?

"I am Steve Rogers' closest brother-at-arms and fought by his side during World War II." I wait to see how Thor reacts to my declaration. 

Stark had been jealous that—despite ours years apart and only a handful of meetings since my awakening, despite all their adventures together as Avengers—the moment I reappeared, I was Steve's best friend. Tony knew him for far longer than I, but I was still closer to Steve than Tony could ever be.

And Thor? Steve's other best friend in this future time?

"Ah, you are Bucky Barnes, Steven's younger brother and partner." 

Tony's a smartass and likely investigated Steve's history very thoroughly and read up on me in more detail after hearing that I would kill him so I wasn't surprised that Tony knew me. I am surprised that Thor, an Asgardian god, had heard of me. After all, he is a god. If I had any doubts, the fight with the Skrull had put those to rest.

"Steven often spoke of you. I am thousands of years old, but to this day, some of my strongest memories are of my fights when I was a youth. The War defined him. Your loss defined him." Thor is obviously viewing me as an extension of Steve. 

"The loss of Steve defines me too," I say. "I almost killed Tony Stark. I only stopped because I could sense Steve's disapproval." It's true. Tony thinks it was a stalemate, but I could have blown his brains out before he raised his hands and threatened to liquefy my brain. Really, I just wanted to make a point: Even if you are Iron Man, I can kill you. You're only alive because of Steve.

"I would have supported Steve Rogers in the war between super heroes, not only because he is my friend but also because I take a mortal form when I am in this realm, and revealing his name would be tantamount to ending his life. Instead Anthony, who I had thought my friend, created an evil doppelganger of me and used it to do what I would not have done."

"I wanted to fight by Steve's side but wasn't ready to face him," I say in answer to Thor's unspoken question. "I've committed atrocities he would never approve of, and while he forgives me because my mind had been under the control of another, I was just too ashamed of myself to see him."

I find myself annoyed by all this chitchat that reminds me of my decisions, that forces me to relive those horrible days after witnessing Steve's assassination, memories darker than those I have of my time as the Winter Soldier. I know where this is leading. I don't feel like waiting for him to make the first move so I simply pull his head down and kiss him. He hesitates before returning my kiss with more passion than I expect. One hand is already grabbing at my rear.

After a while, I moan and let myself lean into him. His armor blocks me from feeling his body, but I act as if I don't care so long as he's near me. My guess is a good one. He steps back to pull off his armor.

"Were you intimate with Steve?" Thor asks as he strips. I feign interest in his muscular body, pretending to be too busy admiring him to take off my clothes. I've seen it before after all. Steve was every bit as well-cut.

"No. Neither of us were interested."

"He said the same." Thor comes to stand in front of me, looming over me. "I would have you if you let me," he practically announces.

"I know."

Thor smiles. He's dashingly handsome, I'll give him that. I lead him to the small, dirty mattress in the corner and toss the cover sheet aside, kicking up a lot of dust. The old coil-springs creak as I lay down. There's not even a box spring. 

Thor's so horny that I wonder if this is what he would have wanted even if I'd been a bastardized version of the original Captain Rogers. I'm already mentally gauging his size as he rubs his erection against my thigh. He kisses me over and over again without pushing my hood back, and I know exactly why. I sigh into his mouth and caress his muscular back. When he turns his attention to my neck, I squirm and turn my head left and right, ostensibly lost in passion but actually because I'm looking for anything that can pass as lube. I'm not a neat freak by far, but motor oil is the only thing available and I'm not having that in my body. 

Contrary to what some might think, I wasn't sodomized when I was the Winter Soldier. My keeper had been too possessive. He didn't want me to be too sore to fight or to draw attention to myself by walking funny. I was more valuable as a killer than a boy toy. Like Natalia, I had learned the basics. I knew how to attract someone's attention and string them along, but she was a spy, and I was a killer. I never had to learn to sleep with my victims.

To be honest, I'm a little scared. He kneels over me to unbuckle my belt, and I can see just how long and thick he really is. I flip onto my stomach and unbutton and unzip my pants. I might as well get this over with. He pulls my pants down past my ankles, parts my legs, and thrusts in. It's quite literally as if I'm being struck by lightning, and I pass out.

* * *

"Bucky?" Bucky slowly awakened and tried to shake off the pulsing pain wracking his body.

"Cap?"

"No." His vision finally cleared. He recognized the blond to be Thor instead of Steve, and his memories of their recent encounter returned to him.

"What happened?" Bucky knew Thor had meant him no harm, but every part of his body ached. His left arm had been wrenched from its socket.

"My apologies." Thor placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "I didn't realize your arm was made of metal and accidentally electrocuted you."

"Heh. Well, at least it means my ass isn't any worse off than the rest of my body." Bucky put an arm over his eyes. "Did it work at least?"

"Work?"

"You know… that. Do you feel better?"

"Bucky, I didn't mean to—"

"Yes, you did." Bucky sat up and noticed he was still wearing his top and hood. "Captain America. Or close enough." The uniforms weren't identical but similar enough.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Bucky climbed into Thor's lap and kissed him. "I agreed to it, didn't I?"

"The first time didn't scare you off?" Thor grinned.

"I've endured worse."

"I don't want you to just endure. I also want you to enjoy." Thor ran a finger up Bucky's spine and then pulled his shirt up over his head. "I retrieved something while you were sleeping… just in case." The god dipped his finger into a jar of Vaseline and ran his fingertip from the base of Bucky's neck to the indent just above his opening. "I'll be more careful this time, Bucky." 

"Oh, god." Bucky arched his back as Thor's finger entered him.

"Yes, I am." Thor smiled crookedly. "Let me show you just why I'm known as the Mighty Thor."

**Author's Note:**

> All the strange Thor pairings and Bucky never made it? :_( I don't have the right touch to write good explicit Thor/Bucky but I've been thinking about them for the last few weeks. If anyone knows where I can find Thor/Bucky slash, please let me know.


End file.
